Carlisle's Revenge
by OCDGADfreak21
Summary: [It is now edited to the best of my ability, so please be careful with what you say], Emmett Pranks Carlisle bad, so he gets his revenge.


Just like Bella before him, Emmett pranks Carlisle bad...Only unlike Bella, Emmett gets a revenge prank far worse than being treated like a toddler. This will be in Emmett's pov, also this is an AU story, so the characters will be OC.

"Emmett you really shouldn't do this,"Bella warned

"Oh come on Bells...what could Carlisle do to me that is so bad, ground or spank me at worst," I said smugly.

"But he treated me like a three-year old and convinced everyone, including Edward, to go along with it," Bella said

" Yeah, but it is different with me Bells because I'm a vampire, he couldn't do something like that to me," I said , as I added the rainbow food coloring to the shower head.

"Also Emmett...don't you think he won't fall for something like that again?", Bella asked

"That's why I'm using the other shower, duh," I said ,turning off the light.

"Oh Emmett! Could you turn the light back on, I need to use this shower, your mother is in the other one," Carlisle said

" Sure Dad," I said

Suddenly he turned to Bella.

" There aren't any surprises, right Sweetie?",Carlisle asked

I just looked at her, telling her not to say anything.

" Right Daddy," Bella said

" Good...I'm thinking after this I'll make your lunch, some broccoli and liver," Carlisle said, pecking Bella on the cheek and hoping in the shower.

" Three, two...one," I counted

"Ahh!",Carlisle screamed

Two minutes later Carlisle came out, strange enough he didn't look angry, but he just looked at Bella and I.

" I didn't do anything this time Dad, honest," Bella said

" I know you didn't Bella...Emmett did," Carlisle said

"How did you know!", I asked

" Well one, Bella wouldn't repeat the same trick twice, and two I particularly remember you staring at Bella earlier, you know I am going to have to get you back for this," Carlisle said, a smile spread across his face.

" What no grounding or spanking!",I gasped

"Oh no Emmett...you aren't receiving either," Carlisle said

Nerves started rising out of me, what was he going to do.

" You seem really thirsty Emmett, I'd like you to take a hunt now please," Carlisle commanded

" Yes Daddy," I said and went out.

Thoughts were crossing my mind while I hunted, what were Carlisle's plans for me.

I tackled my last Grisly and suck it dry, Then I headed back to the Hoke house.

It was a beautiful stone grey house with a wood middle.

Suddenly I saw Carlisle through the big glass window, what was strange was that he had a worried expression on his face, then he suddenly rushed out the door towards me!

" Oh Emmett my little baby!", Carlisle said in a worried tone.

He than lifted me up into his arms and kissed me all over.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?", I asked

"Uh oh...I think my little Emmy bear is fussy, but of course he would be...being up past his Nap time?" Carlisle said, ignoring my question.

" Let me go Dad!", I said trying to squirm out of his tight grip.

" My Emmy is also getting squirmy, That must mean he needs his diaper changed... oh no! Emmett where's your diaper," Carlisle said, panicked when he noticed I wasn't wearing a diaper.

" Well Dad I don't wear a diaper," I said

" Must have come off while you were toddling in the woods," Carlisle said

" Dad! You found baby Emmett, that is a naughty no going outside by yourself," Jasper said, pinching my cheek.

" Jasper stop it!", I hollered

" Is baby Emmett fussy Dad?",Jasper asked

" Yes he is Jasper and he needs a diaper change too, will you help me out?", Carlisle asked

" Will do Dad, we all know how Emmett is a fussy baby," Jasper cooed as he rubbed his nose against mine.

Within seconds I went from my normal clothes, to a teddy t-shirt, a bonnet and a diaper, how could life get anymore humiliating.

"Nappy time...," Both Carlisle and Jasper cooed

"No!", I hollered

Suddenly Edward and Bella rushed in and looked at me.

"Is something wrong with little Emmett?", Edward asked in concern

["You know full well there is something wrong, tell them to stop,"] I thought

" He's very fussy Edward, he's going down for a nice long nap," Carlisle said patting my bottom.

" Can Alice and I play dress up with him afterwards Daddy?", Bella asked with a smile

That traitor! You'd think she would try to defend me, but no.

" Of course sweetie, you are such a helpful and loving big sister," Carlisle praised

I still can't believe she's in on it too...after her own experience.

"We're going to turn on Emmy's favourite mobile, cover him up with his Teddy blankie, and he is going to have a nice nap," Carlisle cooed placing me into an adult size crib.

He then brought his face close towards mine.

Oh no! Not the kiss!, "Wah!", I wailed

" Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!, what's gotten into you," Carlisle said, his face creased in concern.

"Here Dad!, I got a warm bottle of milk, that should calm him down," Edward said, he quickly slid the bottle into my mouth.

Yuck it was disgusting, I could be sick.

Suddenly another emotion wash over me, tiredness..Vampires couldn't get tired normally, Jazz must have used his empathy control to make me sleepy.

"That is better...have a nice nap my little man," Carlisle said as he gave me a long kiss between the eyes and nose, then turned off the light.

I had this weird dream, I was in a crib like I am now, and Carlisle was looking down at me, only he was bigger!.

Suddenly he carried me over to a mirror, I took one long good at myself in horror when I saw I was a real physical baby.

I woke up crying, and Carlisle, Jasper and Edward all came rushing to my side, Carlisle was patting my bottom while Edward and Jasper were making faces at me.

The rest of the day went by, slowly and fast at once, Bells and Ali played dress up with me, ugh I hated that sailor suit, Carlisle fed me some strained peas for supper and I nearly threw it up, I watched Barney for three hours straight, and because of Jasper I enjoyed every second, it was now late at night, suddenly Carlisle gave me a goofy smile.

" How would Emmy like to go for a nice walk with Dada," Carlisle cooed, not even expecting an answer as he strapped me tight into a stroller.

"Dada out!", I cried

Oh no! I'm turning into a baby.

"No, no my little man...babies have to stay in their strollers," Carlisle cooed

It was so dark outside, with a full moon...I sure wished at this point that I could turn into one of those werewolves from tv, I reached my hand out for the moon.

" Aww...Are you saying hi to my little man, you are just so stinking adorable!", Carlisle said as he pinched my cheeks.

"Dada no!", I cried as I squirmed in the stroller.

"Oh my...I think someone needs their diaper changed, we might as well get home, it is almost Emmy's bedtime," Carlisle cooed

I was bathes, changed into my pajamas, then put into my crib.

Jasper just stood at the side of my crib, staring at me, I felt waves of drowsiness hit me and I fell asleep.

My nightmares continued, they were pretty much the same as before, only Jasper was also at my side, continually cooing at me by saying, "Who's a happy baby,".

I woke up screaming, and before I knew it everyone came running in, Carlisle and Esmé were humming to me, Jasper was making ridiculous faces at me, Edward was rubbing my head as he studied me in concern.

Suddenly I saw Carlisle whispering to the others, while Esmé held me.

About two minutes later he walked back over to me.

" Okay Emmett you're a free man," Carlisle said

" What!?", I said, very confused.

" I am sorry son, but I don't know if you realized that was your prank," Carlisle said

" Oh that!, I almost forgot," I said, my face turning bright red.

" Really!", Carlisle, Edward and Jasper said in sync

" Yup," I replied

" Well did you still learn anything from this son?", Carlisle asked

" Yup, that my Pop is a genius, I literally felt like I was turning into a baby, I Even had nightmares about it," I confessed

Everyone all started laughing.

[Well that is it,I hope you enjoyed it, please review and give me tips, but please be considerate.]


End file.
